The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The aim of workpiece holders for surface grinding machines is to hold a workpiece and transfer it from an insertion area of a surface grinding machine into a machining area of a surface grinding machine. In the machining area of a surface grinding machine, at least one grinding tool is in surface-grinding engagement with a surface of the workpiece held on or in the workpiece fixture of the workpiece holder.
Since the workpiece is moved into a grinding gap that may be comparatively small, for example smaller than about 3 cm, there are stringent requirements for the stability of the relatively flat workpiece holder. For this reason, workpiece holders of the kind mentioned above are ordinarily made of a comparatively hard material in order to reach relatively high deformation resistance even when relatively thin materials are used for the workpiece holder. For highly precise surface grinding of a workpiece, however, it is necessary to retain the at least one workpiece with as little play as possible on the workpiece fixture. This leads to the fact that the workpiece fixture also has to be made with low tolerances and the manufacture of known workpiece holders is correspondingly demanding and costly.
Because of the above relationships, there are high requirements also for still unmachined workpieces, so that they can interact with a workpiece fixture for a workpiece with as little play as possible.